The Outsider
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Sequel to Gentlemen Who Fell. Alida realizes she should have never left Alice alone and gone with Claire. She crashes in LA on the way to Alice, and flees to a help sign. Things go array when she meets the people. During the 4th movie. Chris Redfield/OC
1. Regret

**Ello, ello. Ok so this is my take on the 4th movie with my wonderful character Alida. I want to say thank you to all who have kept with me since this is the fourth story I have written with this character and story line. Which brings me to my next bit of information. If you have not read the previous stories, you might need to since you probably wont get 90% of whats going on. Seriously. Plus all of my stories fit together one right after the other, it's kind of nice. Anyway enough with the talk here is my 4th story on the 4th movie. Enjoy. Please review. **

The further and further we flew away from Alice and her show down with Dr. Issac's, the more and more I realized I had made a mistake. I should have stayed with Alice.

"What are you thinking?" Claire said through the helicopter headset. I looked over at her as she controlled the helicopter.

"Hey, you think you can teach me how to operate this thing?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked a little confused."Your thinking about Alice." she stated, the realization.

"I should've stayed. You took care of your own convoy just fine without me. She's going to go after Wesker without me, I can feel it... and it's suicide." I said as I came to so many realizations at once. "When we get to Arcadia I'm going to go after her." Claire gave me a wide eyed expression then understood why I was doing what I was doing.

"You have to make sure that this switch is on while this one is off." She said beginning to explain the basics of flying an aircraft. After she finished explaining it K-mart had caught onto my plan.

"Your leaving us too?" She yelled over the helicopter, with tears in her eyes. I leaned over to her and grabbed her hand. I looked into her eyes as the tears fell.

"Dahlia, your strong. I have to go help Alice and then I will be back with her and we will live our lives in Arcadia." I said, feeling a pang of guilt for wanting to leave. She nodded her head and squeezed my hand before letting it go.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes." Claire said with watery eyes. I knew how she felt, she felt like everything was falling apart. Betty, Otto, L.J., Chase, Mikey, Carlos and countless others had died under our rule. Alice was gone, I was leaving, it was falling apart. We all sat in silence and listened to the beat of the helicopter blades.

"Holy shit!" Claire said as we reached a field that was covered with tons of helicopters and planes.

"Well, that's my cue." I said taking off the headset and placed it on the seat I was on.

"I thought you were taking this helicopter." Claire said. I shook my head.

"If Alice gets here before I find her, she'll need to know you guys made it here." I said explaining.

"So you're just going to jump out of the plane?" Claire asked with a kidding smirk.

"That's the idea." I said as I got ready to jump. Claire gave me a wide eyed expression, shocked at my apparent stupidity.

"Why not wait til we land?" Claire asked.

"I've been trained to do this." I said trying to assure her. I was about to jump before Claire grabbed my shirt. "Claire?" I asked with frustration and turned to look at her. She took off her sunglasses and gave them to me.

"Take them. In case you meet someone unfriendly, they wont see your eyes and jump to conclusions." She said with her smirk. We linked hands like her and Carlos had before his unfortunate death.

"Thank you. I'll see you all later." I said with a smile and let go of her hand. I turned to the side and jumped. The cold Alaskan air rushed around me and made me feel free. I landed perfectly and then lost my footing and hit the ground.

"That was a bad idea." I said aloud. I stood up and walked to the nearest plane. It had enough gas so I decided to take it. I sat in the seat and tried to remember everything that Claire had taught me.

"Flip that on, flip that the other way and turn this thingie." I muttered the directions aloud. The planes propellers began to turn, I smiled at my success and began to start moving and took off. I put on the sunglasses that Claire had given me. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of meeting people other than Alice or people who already knew my 'condition'. Thank God for Claire.

"Well, this isn't so bad." I said as I steadied out the plane and set the coordinates to the umbrella facility outside of Vegas. I decided to stay along the coast, for some reason the look of the water soothed me. I let out a breath and looked at the water below. I would have loved to take Angie to the warm California beach. She would have loved too wear a swim suit and play in the water without freezing to death, like the other beaches we had gone to.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_...

The sound shook me out of my thoughts. Panicked I looked around at the switches and the board. Everything was good except for the red flashing light that went with the beeping. The plane was running out of fuel.

"Shit!" I screamed. I went to inland. Hopefully I could spot a fuel station, or an airport and fuel up before I crashed. When the clouds cleared the tall buildings of LA greeted me. Smoke and destruction had ravaged the city of angels. I looked at the ground below, zombies were scattered through out the city.

"Great, Perfect." I said not finding a place to land. I spotted the airport and started to fly in that direction, when the plane jerked and dropped 200 or so feet, but stayed in the air. It did it again, then I knew I was going down. I looked up too see if I was going to crash into anything before the plane hit the ground. A building that looked like a prison was to the side of me. I stared at it as I flew by and tried to turn back to it. A 'Help Us' sign was painted on the roof.

"Could there still be people alive?" I asked myself as the plane went down. I opened the overhead door and put on the only parachute. I jumped out of the plane as it kept falling and let the parachute open. I flowed like an angel to the city below. Well, a violent angel. My guns fully loaded and my knife clean and ready to kill. I held to of the handguns as I glided to the ground, shooting the first zombie that came towards me. I unhooked the parachute and ran to the building that had the 'Help Us' sign.


	2. Oh Shit Moment

**Hey guys! So I'm kinda depressed at the lack of reviews/people reading this. I know there is only one chapter but you know me the more you review the more I add new chapters. Anywho thank you to thank my 2 reviewers Nikki and bhernandez02897. I greatly appreciate your reviews and I am so glad you are liking my series. I would have added a new chapter a lot sooner (since the reviews did come in a few days ago) but unfortuatly I got the flu. I've learned not to write with the flu... bad things happen. Anyways keep reviewing lots of love. **

Shooting at moving targets while running is not as easy as it looks, yet at the same time I almost hit every target I was aiming for. But when your life is on the line you tend to me more alert. The sun glasses bounced on my nose as I can. I got closer and closer to the menacing looking building. It looked almost like a medieval castle, with how tall it was. It was all brick and my guess it used to be a prison. When I could see the entrance I fired into the air as well as shooting zombies to alert whoever was inside. I glanced behind me for a split second and saw the giant hoard of zombies followed.

"Holy shit!" I said, it was probably the entire population of LA in zombie form, wanting my blood.

"HEY!" I screamed to no one. Hoping the people in the building were still alive and aware of my presence. If they weren't aware, or alive for that matter, I was royally fucked.

"HEY!" I yelled again and shot my shotgun into the air before blowing the head clean off of a zombie running to my left. As if it were an apparition, a tall milk chocolate skinned man opened the gate doors as I ran into the safety of the concealed wall. He shut it in time before the hoard forced there way though. I put my hands on my knees and tried to take even breaths. The man walked over after he locked the fence and stood next to me as I tried to breath.

"We should probably get inside." the man said. I nodded and followed him inside the building.

"Thanks for that, man. I'd be goner if you hadn't opened that fence." I said still out of breath.

"No problem." he said with a pearly white smile. "Name's Luther West." He said holding out his hand.

"Alida." I said shaking his hand. He smiled at the fact I was still out of breath.

"Jesus, how long were you running out there?" he said with a joking tone.

"About 2 or 3 miles." I said as I wiped the sweat from my brow. It was so dark inside the building, everything being lit by candles or torches, my eyes refused to adjust behind the sun glasses.

"Well, your welcome to stay with us as long as you would like." he said.

"Thanks. I don't know where I would go. I just crashed my plane." I said with some anxiety. How was I going to get to Alice now? There were thousands of zombies at the gate, now knowing where the last humans were.

"Damn." Luther said.

"Hey, Luther what was that-" a woman said walking up to us.

"Hey, Crystal, this is Alida, Alida this is Crystal. She was an aspiring actress and now she's our cook." Luther said as he introduced us.

"Hey." I said as I shook her hand. "That's great that you guys have warm food. I've been living off of canned fruits and beans for the last what 5 years."

"Jeez!" Crystal said with a smile. "Well, welcome to the prison."

"Thanks." I said with a little chuckle.

"Who's this and how did she get here?" a medium height man said. A shorter Asian man stood next to him.

"Bennet this is Alida. Her plane crashed, she ran here." Luther said, rolling his eyes, clearly not amused by the man.

"Is the plane still flyable?" Bennet asked.

"I parachuted out before it crashed into fire and pieces." I said looking at Bennet, did he not know the meaning of crash? He reminded me or a mouse or a raccoon. He rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the cafeteria benches.

"He's pleasant." I said under my breath, Luther laughed.

"You get used to it." He said as he lead me up the stairs opposite of where we came in. I chuckled under my breath.

"So, we have basic outline of a prison system. Cells, the cafeteria was down there, then you have the showers." Luther said. I raised my eyebrow and wondered if he could see them from behind the monstrous sun glasses.

"You have showers?" I asked.

"Running water too." He said with a smile. We stood outside the shower room in awe.

"I could cry or kiss you Luther." I said. "I haven't had a shower in about 5 years except for the occasional rain and sponge bath." I looked up at him.

"It's all yours, I'll go get you a towel." he said as he walked of leaving me standing there with a big grin on my face and eye's as wide as a child's on Christmas morning.

"Here ya go." he said. "Oh, we unfortunately don't get hot water but its a shower nonetheless." I nodded and walked to a random shower stall. I took off the sunglasses and waited a second for my eye's to truly adjust to the dark. I then took off my shirt and tuned the water on. I let the water hit my face. So much anticipation to the actual shower the majority of my clothes were still on. As I was about to take my bra off I heard a low unmistakable throat groan. I walked over to where I had heard it. I moved a shower curtain which revealed a man cowered.

"You're sick!" I yelled alerting Luther. The man looked up at me and gasped. There was fear in the man's eyes. "Fuck." I said as I realized my glasses were off, purple eyes shown to all.

"Luther! Luther!" the man yelled. Luther ran into the room and scolded the hiding man. When he looked up at me he had a shocked expression.

"Wait, please let me explain." I pleaded backing away from the two men.

"What are you? Are you infected?" Luther began asking questions.

"Please let me explain! Please!" I pleaded more and more. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and then darkness.


	3. The Outsider

**Thank you! Much better with the reviews. And to keep up with my promise here is the next chapter. If you haven't read the previous stories this chapter isn't going to make any sense what so ever. Enjoy and please keep up with the reviews. **

"_Alida, Alice, Claire, Jill! Come look at what K-mart and I made!" Angie yelled. I stood in shock at Angie's appearance in front of me. I looked around everyone was here, everyone was alive. I slowly walked over to see what they had made, in shock. A medium sized sand castle was erected from their small hands on the warm California beach. Warmth ran through my body. It really was Angie she was alive and safe. Alice and Jill ran from the water in their swim suits to look at the sand castle. Claire was making lunch on the BBQ. L.J. and Carlos were playing football on the beach. It was all so perfect. _

"_You okay Alida?" Jill asked coming to my side. _

"_Yeah." I managed to get out wiping the tear from my eye. "Yeah, I'm perfect." I smiled the most honest true smile. It was over, no umbrella, no zombies, no apocalypse. It was over! _

"_Wow, you guys built that? I would live in it if I was a crab." Alice said to the girls. She seemed normal, no trace of project Alice to be seen. _

"_Burgers are ready!" Claire yelled. Before I could grab Angie and give her a hug she was off to get a burger. I walked after her, not wanting to run. _

"_So, Alida, I need a roommate. L.J. is so messy, the place could use a woman's touch." Carlos said walking next to me. I looked over at him forcing myself to keep it together and not cry. _

"_Oh, your worried because we dated and what not." he said looking down. _

"_No, I'm not." I said with a smile. "I think that's a great idea." We were about 6 feet away from the BBQ as the sun faded by what I thought were dark clouds. I looked up, the sun had become the umbrella corporation symbol. _

"_Oh, no." I muttered. I looked down to see Angie in my arms with the bullet in her head. Everyone laid around me with matching bullet wounds. I felt something cold in my hand and held up the gun that had done all the damage. I put Angie down and stood with the gun in my hand. Looking around at the chaos I had presumably caused, squishing the sand between my toes in anxiety. I had killed them all. _

"_That's right my pet. You did this. All of it. You are and always have been under my control." A man's voice rang through my chaotic silence. I turned to face him, anger replacing the falling tears from my eyes. _

"_Wesker." was the only thing I said. He took off his sunglasses revealing his read eyes. He smiled his devilish smile and opened his mouth. Tentacle like things sprang from his mouth. _

"Ugh." the small noise ran from my lips as I began to regain consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and began blinking. Everything from my vision to my memory was fuzzy. I got got up by on my elbows. My memory came back in flashes. I was off to find Alice and crashed, then I ran to a building. They were kind people and had running water. I was about to take a shower, when I caught some one watching me. Then the one guy who had helped me out originally, Luther, came in. They saw my eyes. I let out a sigh and threw my head back.

"The sudden realization you made a mistake, never gets old." a husky unfamiliar voice said. I sat up and looked around suddenly on alert. I realized I was in one of those Hannibal Lecter clear container things, with someone. A shadow stood up from the opposite side if the, for lack of a better word cage.

"Who are you?" I said before wincing at the sudden pain from head. "Shit." I said as I touched the back of my head where either the creeper or Luther had hit me. Blood came back on my fingers. "Fantastic."

"You were unconscious for a while. Probably have a concussion." the voice said again.

"Thank you for your lack of information. Now, will you tell me your name?" I said becoming more and more frustrated.

"Chris." the man said as he stepped into the little bit of light provided.

"Well, Chris where the hell are we?" I asked again, scooting over to the edge of the cage to pull myself to my feet.

"We're still in the prison." he said as he watched me get to my feet. "You're a pretty strong one aren't ya?" I glared at him as I leaned against the wall.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We're still in the prison, but now we're in this little Hannibal Lecter cage. How do I know they didn't put you in this cage for a reason?"

"They didn't put me in here." he said.

"Oh, so you were in here before they got here. Perfect, I'm stuck in a 12' by 6' clear cell with a crazy person." I said shaking my head. The man just stood there and stared at me. As if he was analyzing me, judging me to see if I was safe.

"Yes?" I asked after a while of him just staring at me.

"Why did they throw you in here?" he asked. He was now leaning on the opposing wall. I glared at him and looked around for a second.

"You tell me first." I said. "I asked first." _Way to sound like a 12 year old._

"Fine. I was a soldier trying to keep everything under control in the prison. The warden decided to let everyone go since people were eating each other. Mind as well have more people out and about killing. When the prisoners were released they caused a mini riot. They thought I was one of the guards and threw me in here as either a sick joke or revenge. I've been here ever since." Chris explained. I stood there and weighed the possibilities of him telling the truth.

"How do I know your telling the truth? Tell me what part of the military you were in." I said quizzing him. He gave a slightly amused looked and smiled.

"I'm a former serviceman for the U.S. Air force. As well as former Raccoon Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team." he said. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Oh, my God. You're Chris Redfield." I muttered in shock at the man. His eyes widened at the fact I knew his full name.

"How-" he began before I interrupted him.

"I met Jill Valentine the night of the outbreak in Raccoon. I met your sister a couple of months ago." I said. His tough guy demeanor faded and the brother in him crept out.

"You've seen Claire?" he asked walking closer to me.

"Yeah, I last saw her not even 24 hours ago. She's just fine, no need to worry. She's kick ass." I said with a smile. He smiled back and looked like he was actually happy.

"So, you still haven't told my why they threw you in here." he said after a moment of silence. I smiled and stepped into the light revealing my eyes.

"Cause they don't trust people with purple eyes." I said, with my smirk.


	4. Glad To Have A Sane Person Here

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been really busy with school and work. This next week is going to be really, really busy as well and I don't know how much I will be able to update. However the next week, the week of St. Patty's day, is my spring breaky. So expect a lot of updates that week... On a OMG really note on the Resident Evil wikia page they have announced a 5th movie to come out September 2012! Yes, I know its Wikipedia but there is still hope... :) So without further ado I give you the next chapter. **

"Purple eyes, eh?" Chris said as he looked at my eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah, it wasn't such a problem when I could use contacts but since the world ended it's been hard to find some." I said, sitting down in front of Chris. There were only a couple of areas to sit in the cell.

"How'd they get that way?" He asked.

"Well, I'll kill a bunch of birds with one stone. My name is Alida Ashford." I said as he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, recognize that name don't ya. My father was Dr. Ashford, the scientist who invented the T-virus. He invented the virus so my sister would be able to walk and not end up wheelchair bound like my father. Umbrella got a hold of the virus and took it away from him. I decided that I was going to get it back, I was hired by a group trying to bring Umbrella down, I became a security guard for inside the underground secret facility in Raccoon, the Hive. My first day on the job one of the scientists told me he needed help getting something. I walked with him and and he injected me with something. He told me it was an accident and that I needed to stay here for 30 minutes to make sure nothing happened to me. 20 minutes into it I went blind, I couldn't see at all, pitch black. I told him what happened, so he injected the T-virus into me to make it so I could see again. I was one of the first human test subjects for the T-virus. Within 10 minutes I could start to see again. I thought it was a miracle. I looked around for the scientist but he had disappeared, so I looked around his lab. I found the empty vile on his desk, and I knew what it was because it was my fathers. I immediately looked for the anti-virus hoping I wasn't too late. When I found it, I injected it into my arm. I washed the sweat off my face in a sink and looked in the mirror and my eyes were purple." I said my good old story. Chris stayed quite for a second taking all of what I had said in.

"Wow, that's some story." He said looking back at me.

"Yeah, I'd ask for yours but I pretty much know it from what you have told me and what your sister has told me. She's till looking for you, ya know?"

"How is she? Really?" he asked with concern in his eyes. The love of brother and sister was not a forced to be reckoned with.

"When I met her she was starting her own convoy. Picking up people left and right and helping them survive. You know for being so young she has such ambition and thought for others. I admire her a lot." I said. Chris smiled to himself of the thoughts of his sister.

"Now, come on. You can be that much older than her." Chris said. I laughed to myself.

"Oh come on. She's only 27. You honestly cannot look at me and say I look 27." I said amused with the sudden change of conversation. He chuckled and looked up at me.

"Well, the end of the world does tend to age some people more than others. I'd guess you are 28." he said. I couldn't help but let out a giant laugh.

"Close, I'm 30." I said with a smirk.

"Here ya go." Luther's voice came from the front of the cell.

"Luther! I need to talk to you." I said walking over to the wall.

"No. You kept that from us, we cant trust you." He said as he slid two trays of food in the slot.

"Luther, your making a huge mistake. I have to find a way to get to Vegas." I said.

"Damn girl. Maybe we hit your head to hard. Vegas is nothing but sand and zombies." he said. I rolled my eyes it was pointless. He walked off and up the stairs. With a sigh I picked up the two trays and handed one to Chris.

"Mmmm. What the hell is this?" He asked as he picked up the spoon and the food slopped off.

"Hey, it's better than canned food." I said defending the people who had put me in this cell. "I think." as the food slopped off of my spoon. I made a disgusted face and wished for the crappy tasting canned fruit cocktail. Chris laughed under his breath and then took a bit of the slop.

"Hey, it's not to bad, if you get past the texture of the food." Chris said critiquing the food. I opened my mouth and took a bit expecting it to be the most horrible tasting version of food. The texture was exactly as it looked like, slop, but it tasted pretty decent. I gave a surprised nod and continued to eat the slop.

"I hope you don't mind me continuing to go back to this but this question has been on my mind since you said you knew my sister." Chris said as he looked up to me from his food.

"Go for it." I said between mouthfuls.

"Where is she?" he asked. "And why is she not with you right now?"

"She's at a place called Arcadia." I said after swallowing a mouth full.

"Arcadia?" he questioned placing his empty tray next to him on the floor.

"Its a place where there is no infection. A safe zone." I said as I looked at my now empty tray. _Must have been more hungry than I thought. Wait when was the last time I had ate? Before Vegas?_

"Why didn't you stay?" he asked. I looked at my feet and then back up to him.

"I realized I shouldn't have left a friend behind." I looked up at Chris as he looked back intently at me, as if to nudge me on. "Her name's Alice. We've been partnered up since the beginning of the Apocalypse. Claire and I left her as she went to take her revenge out on Dr. Issacs." I said, I began to feel uneasy as my thoughts from before came back to me. "I- uh- I think she is going to go after Wesker without me." I said sounding like a child on the play ground who was voted out of a game.

"Wesker? Your friend is going to go after Wesker, alone?" Chris questioned I nodded looking around then back to Chris.

"She's- uh- not like us. She was turned into an Umbrella project. She's hardly human." I admitted.

"She might have a shot then." Chris said looking not at all surprised. "Why didn't Claire come with you?"

"Someone needed to look after our convoy." I said. Chris nodded and smiled at the thought of his sister and what a good person she was, even with the end of the world.

"I don't mean this to come out the way it will but where am I going to sleep?" I asked looking around the cell. There was a single bed that looked like it could barely fit Chris.

"Um- good question." he said as he looked around the cell. "I guess we could switch off between the bed and the chair." I almost asked what chair he was talking about when I realized he was talking about the one I was sitting on. It was somewhat comfortable but not as bad as a metal chair.

"OK, let's do that." I said. "I'll take the chair tonight." Chris got up and walked over to the bed.

"Well, as much as it does suck being stuck in a jail cell, within a prison, within an apocalyptic world, I'm glad that someone sane get's to accompany me." Chris said as he laid down on the bed. I moved until I became comfortable. I smiled at his comment.

"Same, here Chris. Same here." I said as I quickly began to fall to sleep.


	5. Sister & Dream Explanations

**Hey guys. This chapter may seem dull to some since it recaps what has happened in the previous stories. I know its been kind of boring but I have to recap everything so that we know that Chris knows... It'll get exciting soon, don't worry. Please review. Thanks.**

"_Alice! Alice! Alice!" My voice rang out in the empty building. I could feel the panicked emotions from deep within my chest causing all sorts of anxiety. "ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing my throat to become raw. _

"_Alida, you finally came." I spun around at the voice. Wesker was standing there with Angie with a leash on her neck like a dog. She was infected massively with the T-virus and was reaching out for me, for my flesh. _

"_What have you done?" I yelled at Wesker with rage. I looked at Angie and the hunger in her eyes. Tears began to rain down my face. _

"_I've perfected her." Wesker said simply. _

"_No, no, no, no, no." I said over and over with more tears falling. Wesker leaned over Angie and unhooked her leash. She ran toward me screaming her zombie flesh/blood lust scream. I screamed as loud as she was. _

"_Alida, Ali_da wake up!" A voice said from my dreams and became more and more clearer. "Alida." I opened my eyes as Chris stood over me.

"Uh?" The noise escaped from my lips. I looked around and remembered the events of yesterday. I was in a cell with Chris.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I said groggily and sat up.

"You were screaming in your sleep." he said sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh." I said as the haunting dreams came to me. I didn't make eye contact with Chris knowing he would want me to elaborate.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head and curled my legs so they were under me. "OK, but you'll have to one day. Keeping shit like that locked up'll kill ya faster than the zombies." he said as he got up and walked over to the front of the cell. I nodded my head and kept silent.

The majority of the day was spent in silence and I was secretly thanking god that Luther and the others kept slipping books for Chris and I to read. We had the same slop from the night before.

"So." Chris began breaking the silence that almost lasted the entire day.

"So." I said not knowing what he was going to bring up. _Please not my dreams. _

"Yesterday you mentioned you have a sister." Chris said. _Fuck. _

"I did have a sister." I stated and looked down at the tray that was becoming empty.

"Oh." Chris muttered getting the point. "Would you like to talk-"

"Not really." I said and the subject was dropped.

"You get the bed tonight. Your neck looked like it was going to break this morning." he said as he took my tray.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked over to the bed.

"Night." Chris said.

"Night." I muttered before falling into sleep again.

This slowly turned into the routine for the next week or so. I refused to talk about my sister so we didn't talk at all. We sat in our corners of the room and read. The only change was the daily switch between bed and chair. Every night I would have one of the re-occurring nightmares with Angie and the others. Wesker always showed up to make the potential dream a nightmare.

"How long are you going to not talk to me about this?" Chris said as we sat in our designated areas reading. I looked up from my book and sighed. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

"You really want to hear my sob story?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think it would help with your nightmares. I assume they're connected." he said.

"Fine." I said putting down my book and looked Chris in the eyes.

"OK here's the story. After my incident at Umbrella my father found out about my employment. When I called to tell him my story and reasoning to be there, he didn't believe me. He thought I planned Umbrella's taking of his virus. He stopped talking to me causing my little sister to have no continued relationship with me. So when I was suspended from my job on the grounds of conspiracy to destroy the company. It was after the events in the Arklay mountains. 2 weeks into my suspension the idiot dropped the T- Virus. I was reinstated and was ordered to go pick my sister up from school in evacuation mode. The car crashed after we got her and we ran back to the school. We bonded, over the 2 or so years of not talking at all it was a big step. After that she tagged along with Jill, Alice and the others. My father died with his anger towards me still in his heart, but he told me to take care of her." Tears began to fall from my face. Chris walked over to me and sat next to me with his hand placed on mine.

"When we left Raccoon City, we crashed our helicopter. Alice was dead so we covered her body and ran. Dr. Issacs was not far behind us. We got word a couple of weeks later that Issacs had saved Alice and revived her. We went on a mission to get her, but when we got her something was wrong. She had changed. Issacs had infected her with the T-virus heavily, but her cells bonded with it instead of mutating her. We went into hiding as the world fell apart. Alice suggested we go back to Detroit. So we did. Issacs was calling her under the order of Wesker, Alice had to bring Angie along. We knew of nothing that was going on. Alice and Angie ran off. I ran after and I watch one of my best friends shoot my sister point blank in the face with Issacs standing behind them conducting the entire thing. Alice left that day, she knew something was wrong with her so she left to protect us." I looked up at Chris, he was dead silent.

"That's what I dream about. Some morphed version of that over and over again. Except Issac is never there it's always Wesker. Issacs is dead, Wesker is still alive. I want his blood." I muttered in rage and pain. The thoughts of Angie even after 5 almost 6 years were still fresh and brutal.

"I'm sorry." Chris muttered. "We will get him soon enough. You, me, your Alice friend, and Claire. Hell, maybe even Jill too. We will get our revenge." I nodded as I wiped my tears away. Chris's arm snaked around my waist and settled on my opposing shoulder. I greeted the human contact and moved a little closer to him. We sat in silence plotting how to get out of this prison and how to kill Wesker.


	6. BAM

**Please review. Thanks.**

_The tunnel was dark and completely silent, save for the dripping water. I held the gun tighter in my hands and continued to blindly walk down the tunnel. _

_Gggrrrrrrrr... The growl came from behind. I spun around to face the black. 'Oh God. I'm going to die.' _

_Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr... the growling was closer. It sounded like a dog but giving its Umbrella made it could be anything. Something crawled across my foot. The growling was beneath me. I held the gun to my head as the growling grew louder. As soon as I felt it's teeth dig into my thigh and the searing pain that followed I pulled the trigger. _

_BAM!_

I sat up suddenly with restraint. I looked over and Chris lay next to me now wide awake from my sudden jolt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You didn't hear that?" I said, he sat up on alert now.

"Do you think it was one of your dreams?" he whispered. I shook my head, I honestly didn't know.

"It was a loud bang noise. It could be anything I guess." I said settling back down. Chris put his hand on my back in comfort. A couple minutes later after sitting in silence, we both realized that we slept in the same bed. Being slightly awkward we both got up and went about our daily business of reading. When Luther came by to give us our dinner meals Chris shot up and walked over to the side of the cell he was at.

"Luther, you have to let us out of here. I know how to get out of here." Chris said desperation lacing his voice. Luther looked intrigued.

"Tell me how to get out of here, and I will let you both out." Luther said with a glance towards me. Chris threw his head back and walked back to the bed.

"That's what I thought." Luther said as he walked off.

"I'd do the same thing as Luther. You would too if the tables were turned." I said taking the tray from the floor to my lap.

"I know." Chris said grumpily and ate his food. "But when those creatures tear down the fence and swarm in here, its going to take longer to get out if we are still stuck in this cell." I nodded at his remark but there was nothing we could do about our situation. When we were finished eating we slid the trays over to where Luther could retrieve them. I began to make up the chair for sleep when Chris spoke up.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"What?" I said with the blanket in my hand.

"We slept in the same bed last night. Its more comfortable. I wont pull anything on you." Chris said amused that he was the first one to talk about the previous night.

"Fine." I said as I walked over. I laid down awkwardly next to him.

"Good night Alida." He said with a smug voice.

"Good night Chris." I said with a mock smugness.


	7. Change of Feelings

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this one is so short but its worth it. Please review. Thanks.**

This continued for the next couple of months. Each day Chris and I became more and more comfortable sleeping next to each other. Except as each day past the more and more we would get closer to each other, physically and mentally. We tried to talk about times before the apocalypse, but always ended up back to it, since it had been a good chunk of our lives.

"So tell me about this Carlos fellow. You've mentioned him multiple times." Chris said as we sat next to each other on the bed. My breath caught in my throat for a split second but then returned to normal. I had talked about Carlos a lot, whenever talking about the apocalypse, but I never went into detail.

"Well, he was with us when the Raccoon incident happened. He was with the UBCS. He sacrificed himself for our convoy." I said looking to my feet in sorrow.

"Did you love him?" he asked. I looked up at Chris and felt something I hadn't felt in a while.

"I-uh- I loved him but not as a- lover." I admitted. I looked up at Chris and had the sudden urge to tell him my sudden realization about him. I looked down to my feet before we made eye contact.

"Oh." he said simply not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I thought I did though. Love him like that, when he was alive he was like my knight in shining armor. Always there for me even though I could take care of myself. It's been so long since I've been in a relationship I guess I figured it as love. I mean don't get me wrong I loved the man to death and I was attracted to him but nothing happened really, I think he liked Alice more than me." I looked over to Chris. "Wow, I'm rambling like a school girl. I'll shut up now." I looked at my feet before a noise made my head shoot back up. He was laughing at me. Chris was actually laughing at me.

"What?" I said amused.

"Nothing." he said and continued laughing.

"Don't be a dick." I said slapping him on his arm. "Tell me."

"Nah." he said smirking. I slapped him again as he caught my wrist and planted his lips on mine. Sudden shock, would be an understatement of what I was feeling. It was like he picked up on my ranting, confessing that I liked him more as a lover than a friend. I loved Carlos but there was something about Chris that made him special. We separated the kiss and looked at each other. I guess it was an inevitable thing. Locking two people up of the opposing gender... something is bound to happen sooner or later...


	8. She's Here!

**So, I'm sorry I've been MIA for over a month now. I feel really bad. But school, finals, work, sickness, boys, car crashes, and conferences got in the way. However it is now summer and I will have a little bit more time to work on my stories. :D So bare with me darlings. I have appreciated the reviews and would always love to see more! Thanks guys and enjoy this short little chapter... I will add another in a couple of minutes so it's not that bad.**

15 months later...

"What was that?" I asked Chris. He sat up bare chested and grabbed his pants throwing them on. I looked around for my shirt and followed his lead of getting dressed. Wendell was standing looking at the ceiling with much anxiety. Chris and I stood in our cell sloppily dressed and gazed at the ceiling as we heard the noise again.

_Wooosh Wooosh... Bam... Woosh... Bam_

Then silence.

"What the hell was that?" Wendell said.

"Sounded like a plane." Chris said.

"Shut up." Wendell said, as he walked over to the cell, pointing his finger menacingly. And then stopped and looked back up.

"Who the hell would be flying a plane?" I asked as I looked up at Chris. He shook his head and looked down at me.

"Looks like we're going to have some company." He said with his sly smirk and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I looked back up at the ceiling and then walked back over to the bed and began reading, _Frankenstein_.

…_..._

"_Frankenstein we're losing her!" yelled one of his minions. _

"_More power!" Frankenstein yelled with desperation, looking down at his mutated bride. _

"_Wendell, time to take a break." Luther's voice came from one of the minions. Frankenstein slowly morphed into Wendell. Luther morphed from the minion. I turned to my side and saw my reflection in a mirror as the bride, watching my self morph into my own form was a little disturbing. The monster that stood beside me was a slowly becoming normal Chris. _

"_It's about goddamn time." I heard Wendell say before everything was muffled out. "Movement. In. walls." _

"_Lets check it out." Luther's voice boomed as they walked to the wall. A small feminine voice muttered something to Luther's. It was slightly recognizable but still distant. _

_What a fucked up dream! Part of my conscious self thought. _

"_Name's Chris." Chris said now in his own body. "You're the one flying that plane." _

"_Plane? Chris what's going on." I said but was ignored by him. _

"_How do you know that?" The woman said. _

"_Wendell isn't the only one that hears things." he said. _

"_Damn it Chris ask for her name!" I yelled, yet was ignored again. _

"_Glad you made it. Maybe you can talk some sense into these people." Chris said. _

_The conversation kept going in and out. Words were not coming together. I began to focus on names to see if the mystery woman would say it. _

_Chris moved to the side as the woman began to back away from the cell. I squinted my eyes until I saw her appearance. _

"_ALICE!" I screamed as the sound of my voice was Angie's screaming. _

I jumped up with a start. Chris was at my side with a concerned look on his face.

"What did you dream of now?" he asked in a soothing voice, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice. She's here." I said. Chris shook his head.

"No, honey. She's not. However the person flying the plane showed up-" he said as I interrupted.

"Was the person a woman?" I asked frantic.

"Yes, but-"

"Short hair? About my height? Maybe a little taller." Chris nodded his head with a shocked look on his face.

"How do you know?" Chris asked.

"I can sense her. There is something in my body that makes it so I can sense others that have been or are infected." I said as I got up from the bed.

"Don't even bother trying to scream. She wont hear you." Chris said as I was about to yell her name. I gave him a curious look. "That's why this cell is placed down here. Essentially sound proof."

"Great." I said sitting back down next to him.

"All we can do is wait for her to come down here again." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.


	9. Reunion

"_Are you _crazy?" Bennet yelled pulling out of my reverie. Chris had yet to wake me up as everyone walked down the stairs. I sat up as Chris played with his fingers next to me. He gave me a sly look.

"What?" I whispered.

"They want to let me out. The zombie's dug a way into the prison." he said bewildered.

"That's fantastic." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"They didn't want him getting out." Yong said.

"He's dangerous, she's infected." Bennet confirmed as I walked up to the glass door.

"Alice, will you tell these loony's to get me the fuck out of here." I said. Alice's face began to tear up as she saw me.

"Alida!" she said with joy.

"Wait, you know her?" Bennet said as if it was another reason not to open the cell. Alice walked up to the door.

"We go way back." She said as she unlatched the door. I walked out into her arms, relieved that I was with my friend again.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Chris said as he made his entrance. "Boo." Chris said to Bennet as he jumped into the air.

Alice looked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"All right lets get the hell out of here." Alice said as she began to move away. Claire came into my and Chris's view.

"Oh my god." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Alice said turning back to me. I looked over at Chris. His mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Claire?" he said.

"What?" she responded. He walked closer with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Claire its me. It's Chris." he said as he reached out to touch her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"I don't know you." she said with venom. I gave Alice a curious look.

"Claire. I'm your brother remember? What the hell's happened to you?" Chris said hurt.

"Hey, its OK. Let him go." Alice intervened. Claire let him go with almost the same amount of hurt Chris was feeling.

"Look, she suffered some sort of memory loss. If you really are her brother it'll come back." Alice said looking back and forth from me to Chris.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her out of curiosity. Claire shook her head.

"It's like I've seen you in a dream before. It's fuzzy." She said.

"It'll come back soon." Alice assured us again, wrapping her arm around Claire's shoulder.

"All right, this is very touching. Family reunion. If we could just get a move on, please, before we're all eaten the fuck alive." Bennet said. We all walked in silence to the surface gates where I had entered so many months ago.


	10. Armory

**This story is coming along slowly but surely. I will hopefully be done with it in the next couple of weeks since I'm not taking any classes over the summer. For those of you who read my other stories or have any interest in my Doom story, I will be working on that one after this one is done so patiently await. But don't worry... there is another Resident Evil story in my mind... It probably wont make an appearance for a long time since I am still creating it but there will be one. :) Enjoy the chapter. **

"Behind those doors is a UPV, urban pacification vehicle. The prison kept it in case of a serious riot. Sixteen wheeler, steel plate, water cannon, seats 20. Ten tons of fun. We roll on out in style, drive right over them." Chris said.

"The lock's jammed. But we can cut through it." Angel said. I stood next to Chris as everyone began to talk about getting out.

"When we hit the coast, we have to transfer to a boat of some kind." Alice said pointing out the obvious.

"We're going to need some more fire power." Luther said.

"I got you covered." Chris spoke up. I looked up at his dirty face. "When I was stationed here, we used the basement as an armory. It's got every weapon you can dream of."

"I can dream pretty hard." I said, he gave me a sly smirk.

"How do you know your unit didn't take them with them when they pulled out?" Angel asked.

"Because by the end there were a lot more guns then there were people to use them." Chris said.

BAM!

A loud noise came from the gate. We all looked over startled at the sudden noise.

"You go get the guns. Luther!" Claire said as Alice, Chris and I ran back into the building for guns.

We turned a couple of corners to the elevator shaft.

"Babe, I don't think the elevators are running." I said to Chris as he and Alice opened the doors.

"What is this?" Alice said looking at the elevator shaft full of water.

"They had pumps to keep the water out of the foundations. When the electricity failed, some of the lower levels started filling up There's another two floors down there." Chris said.

"And how far down is the armory?" "Alice asked.

"All the way. Can you make it?" Chris asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Chris, we were trained by Umbrella, we can face everything." I said looking at Alice with a smile that she returned. We investigated the water seeing if unnatural things were swimming around.

"It looks OK to me. I mean I know of some scary ass shit they had that could swim, but I don't think it escaped from the compound. Plus do you think zombies could actually swim?" I asked as I realized I was getting weird looks from both Chris and Alice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris asked Crystal as she walked towards us.

"I was a swim champ back in high school." She said.

"Is that right?" Chris said with a little doubt in his voice.

"Here." Alice said giving Crystal one of her guns. I gave her a look.

"You can protect yourself, you're a bit super human." Alice said.

"So are-" I began as Alice looked down.

"That's a story for another day." She said as she handed another gun to Chris.

"You're going to trust me with a gun?" He asked.

"Yeah. Alida seems to think you're OK so, why not?" Alice said as Chris took the gun from her. We all jumped in one after another. Down into the coldish murky water we swam. The discomfort of having my eyes opened under water was beginning to irritate me. My lungs began to burn as we finally found the basement opening. We walked onto the level gasping for air. Chris lit a flare for more light and threw it down the hall.

"All right. Let's go." Chris said as we made our way forward. Crystal walked behind us as we led the way. In a matter of seconds we heard splashing, screaming and then Crystal was gone. We turned around to see newer mutated zombies of the G-virus, coming out of the water towards us.

Alice and Chris began to shoot at them.

"No there's to many. Run!" I yelled at Alice and Chris and ran towards the armory.

Darkness enveloped us as we stood in the locked armory. Alice lit the last flare. Light eliminated the fire power of the armory.

"And I do dream big." I said in awe at the many guns.

"Nice." Alice said impressed. We began to pull the guns off the shelves and into bags as well as ammo.

"There must be hundreds of them out there." Chris said as the banging and groans from the undead grew. "We cant go back that way." Alice began to look around then stopped at the vent above us.

"I hate you sometimes." I muttered to her and moved a table for access. We crawled through the ventilation shaft and up to the upper levels.

"Do you hear that?" Alice asked as a faint buzzing sound could be heard as we neared the top.

"Fuck." I muttered and began to run in the direction of roof access. We walked out of the doors to see Bennett in the drivers seat of the plane. He began to shoot at us as Chris grabbed me and shoved me to the ground for cover.

"Little dramatic there lover boy." I said as I stood back up. Bennett flew the plane off the roof and it went down.

"Yeah that's right fuck you!" Luther said as it appeared Bennett was going to crash and then saved himself in the last minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bennetts minion, Yong, repeated over and over.

"He's headed for Arcadia." Alice said as we watched him fly the plane. A low growl alerted us before the zombie came within reaching distance. Hundreds began to flood the roof top. We all began to shoot with our new found armory.

"Alice." Claire said as she threw Alice her guns. We continued shooting and shooting and they kept coming.

"Let's get out of here." I yelled grabbing my bags of weapons.

"Come on!" Alice said as she lead the way to the elevator. We all piled into the elevator as we shot except for Alice.

"Head for the shower block!" Alice screamed as she continued to shoot.

"Move!" Claire said in general.

"I'll meet you there." Alice said and continued shooting.

"This thing has no power!" Yong said.

"We don't need power!" Chris said as he and Luther brought down the gate. Alice threw a device on top of the elevator making the top erupt in an explosion. The elevator hit the waiting water below within seconds with force. We ran out before it began to sink.

"Hey, head for the shower block. Go." Luther yelled as Chris helped me stand upright from coming out of the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after Luther.

"Alice." Was all he said as he turned the corner.


	11. Luther

**This one is uber short sorry. **

We all met in the shower room.

"This is some kind of joke right?" Yong said as him and Alice looked down the hole that the zombies had made.

"The tunnels lead to the sewers, the sewers lead to the storm drain." Alice said.

"And the storm drain leads to the sea." Claire said.

"God its like the olden days." I said looking back and forth between the two women.

"It's our only chance." Alice said.

"I'll take point." Chris said as he started down the hole.

"I'll follow I guess." I said standing behind him.

"I got your back." Luther said as he followed me. The hole was a bit humid and that worried me a little.

"You OK honey?" Chris asked in front of me.

"Just peachy." I said not sounding enthusiastic at all.

We finally made it to the sewers and we were waiting for Alice and Claire.

"I don't like this." I said walking back and fourth. "They should be here by now."

"I'll go check." Luther said as he crawled back up the hole.

"Calm down." Chris said blocking me from walking.

"Just nervous about Arcadia. What if we find out its a hoax? Or something worse?" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be OK." he cooed and stroked my back. "Which way do you think is the storm drain?" he asked.

"That way." I pointed in front of me. "I think I hear them coming." I looked up at the hole and sure enough I saw legs. Claire jumped out with Chris catching her.

"I knew you'd make it." he said. Before catching Alice. We stood waiting for Luther he looked down at us then behind him as a hiss was heard.

"Luther!" Alice screamed as he disappeared from view and rocks began to fall. "Luther!" The whole was completely caved in.

"You cant help him now." Claire said.

"She's right." I said with sorrow.

"We have to move on." Claire said with desperation. Alice began to walk in the direction I pointed earlier. We all followed behind with sorrow over Luther.


	12. Arcadia

**I will be posting the rest of the story today! **

**Review please! **

We walked for a little while in the ankle deep murky water of the sewers and storm drain until we made it to the sunlit atmosphere. The fresh air was refreshing to my lungs and sanity. No one talked very much probably because the loss of Luther. It was like back in Raccoon City, only the original ones survive.

We found a boat on the docks that looked to be in decent shape to get us to Arcadia. The fog began to roll in and slowly the feeling of impending doom filled the pit of my stomach. My muscles began to get anxious with the feeling of the unknown. What were we about to face? Paradise, Purgatory, or Hell?

"Are you OK?" Chris asked as he stood guiding the boat to the ship. He had genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Your face is pale making your eyes freakishly more purple." he said with the same concern.

"I'll be fine. Lets just check this out and get this over with." I said as we neared the ship. Alice and Claire looked at me and nodded their heads then looked back to the ship. I knew Alice was thinking the same that I was but Claire I wasn't so sure of. Hell I wasn't even sure if she had even remembered who I was let alone Chris. What the hell had happened? Alice said it was something with Umbrella but that doesn't explain a whole lot.

We reached the side of the ship and silently got off. Alice and Chris tied the boat to the ship as Claire and I went to the deck to see what was going on. There was nothing on the deck. Nothing at all. No people, no life boats, no signs of life, except for a crashed plane.

"No welcome party, huh?" Chris said as he came on deck.

"OK well where the fuck is everyone?" I asked, we walked over to a crashed plane that was still smoking.

"Look's like Bennett made it." Alice said as we saw there was no body in the pilots seat.

"Fucker." I muttered.

"Let's check inside." Chris said as he spotted the door. We followed him inside the even more lifeless cabin. We separated for a short amount of time yet stayed withing hearing distance to check for people. We met up on the captains deck shortly after.

"Did you find anyone?" Alice asked us. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Claire said.

"I checked the crew quarters. They're all gone. Looks like they left in a hurry." Chris said as he approached me.

"So, Arcadia was an actual safety place at one point?" I asked in shock. Alice hit a switch on a broadcasting radio.

"This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection. We offer safety and security, food and shelter." The broadcasting man said.

"Fuel, power, everything's running normally." Alice said. My mind began to get foggy, I could feel my heart beat in my ears.

"Chris." I whispered but he didn't hear me. Pins and needles started to prick my face and make me feel dizzy. I walked unconsciously back into a wall.

"Look at this. It's the ships log. The crew launched the lifeboats three days ago." Chris explained as Alice and Claire joined him at the computer. My heart started to beat faster until it stopped and everything went black.

…...

But I was still awake.

"Exactly when the transmissions stopped." Alice said in a distorted voice.

"Exactly." A mans voice said. Not Chris', a voice that was so cold and heartless it chilled my core.

"But it says there are still 2000 survivors on board." Chris' distorted voice said, it was becoming more and more faint.

"My feast for eternity." The cold voice said.

"Where's Alid-" I faintly heard Claire say. My name was repeated over and over softly and loud but distorted.

A large sound shook me out of the black that my mind had made and I was standing in front of the symbol I had become to fear. The Umbrella Corporation symbol was on the door in front of me. My mind told my mouth to swear but instead it let out a scream.

Alice, Claire and Chris' footsteps followed immediately. They joined me in seconds of my sudden outburst.

"He's here." I said shaking. Chris wrapped his arms around me with relief.

"Who?" Alice said with venom.

"Wesker." I whispered in fear.


	13. Wesker

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"He's inside my head." I said. She gave me a confused look. "My nightmares, my dreams. He's always in them. Killing, infecting, wanting to take over the world."

"She's never done this being conscious though." Chris said as he stroked my hair.

"It's because he's close." I said coming out of the shock of him taking over my mind.

"Of course." Claire said. "I remember Umbrella coming for us. After you left us to go find Alice we landed on the beach. Instantly people came to shore, they began to put these devices on our chests that made us forget everything."

"This whole thing, Arcadia, was a lie." Alice said as the doors began to open.

"No it's worse than that. He showed me." I said as I pulled my guns out of their holsters. Everyone else followed.

"Is it a trap?" Claire asked.

"You have no idea." I said as the doors opened revealing a dark room. I took one step forward and the lights began to turn on after the door shut behind us.

A white room revealed itself to us.

"Where is everybody?" Chris asked in general but looking at me. "I don't understand." I lowered my weapons to my sides letting my arms rest.

"They're below us." I said looking straight to the next door. Alice crouched down and saw the possibility of pods begin below our feet. Claire walked over to a device of the registered victims.

"They're holding survivors to experiment on them." Claire said.

"That's what they were doing." I said.

"Alida." Chris said as he walked and stood in front of me. "Snap out of it and tell us what the fuck is going on." I looked up at him.

"Look its K-mart she's here." Claire said.

"Bring them up. All of them." Alice said as she walked forward.

"Alida." Chris said again as I just stared at him. The pods began to rise. "Please, baby snap out of it." He repeated.

Claire an Alice went to get K-mart out of her pod. I could sense Alice had made a discovery. A small tear fell down my face as I looked into Chris' eyes.

"He's been feasting on them." I said loud enough for Alice to hear me.

Chris looked at me confused and the looked behind him. He saw the blood path that Alice had just followed.

"Oh, my god." he said in shock. We began to walk toward where Alice went. I was still slowly snapping out of it. He was so strong.

"Claire." Chris said as she followed us.

"Stay here. Help the others." She said to K-mart.

We walked through the white doors to an area where many helicopter's were kept.

"Alice!" I screamed as she walked through the next door. I began to run. Wesker was behind that door I could feel his infection.

"Alida!" Chris and Claire both yelled and ran behind me. It felt like I was running down a never ending hallway. The doors refused to open when I got to them.

"Chris they wont open!" I said slamming myself into the wall over and over again.

"This way." Claire said as she led us around the back. We crept in behind Wesker but he already knew of our presence.

"Well, isn't this one big family reunion?" He said as we took a step towards him. "Chris and Claire Redfield. You've really become quite and inconvenience for me. Oh, and Alida Ashford, surprised to see you here. Too bad this isn't a family reunion for you. I'm sure you miss your father and sister Angela."

"Go to hell." I said as my finger squeezed the trigger a little tighter.

"I told you I would be bringing a few friends." Alice said. I walked closer to Wesker, rage making my blood boil.

"You should have brought more." He said with a menacing smile as he took of his glasses revealing his blood red eyes. He threw his glasses towards Chris and Claire. With the speed of light he had knocked them both on the floor and retrieved his glasses. I began to shoot at him as he ran towards me holding me hostage so that Chris wouldn't fire. Alice was still stuck being guarded by two hell hounds.

"Ah, Chris and Alida you've been busy." Wesker said as he held me closer to him. The strength of the T-virus made me a pawn in his game.

"Shoot him!" I screamed at Chris. Chris shook his head no.

"Alida, do you even know what you're carrying?" Wesker whispered in my ear. Shock waves from my brain were sent to my toes. "You don't. Well lets make things interesting." He said I looked up and behind me to see what he was doing. Something was coming out of his mouth.

"Chris, shoot him! Shoot him!" I screamed as the thing coming out of the red eyed man came closer to me. Chris fired one shot grazing my arm and hitting Wesker in the shoulder. I grabbed my arm and my gun in front of me and dove forward. Chris continued to shoot as collected myself out of the line of fire. I began to shoot as well. Wesker charged Chris and hit him a couple of times then threw him like he was a rag doll to the side. Claire had got up by now and began to shoot at him as well. Chris and Claire closed in on Wesker and literally threw them into pods.

"Shit!" I screamed as a gun was cocked behind me. Bennett stood with a gun to the back of my head.

"Don't move." he said. The pods went down and I felt as helpless as Alice had.

"Bennett get Alice." Wesker said as Bennett left. I attempted to kick Wesker as he caught my leg and pinned me against the wall.

"Like I said lets make things interesting." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. He bit my lip and blood flooded my mouth. But not just my blood. I tried to get my head away from his but he was so strong. I began to feel as I had before I had blacked out.

"You're my little pet. Lets see what you produce me in 9 months." Wesker said as he let me slide to the floor completely helpless. I could feel the blood on my face and dripping down my neck. My body laid down without me wanting it to, my eyes shut as the blackness from before engulfed me once again.


	14. Trouble is coming

"Alida, Alida?" I could hear Chris say.

"Is she OK?" Claire asked. "What is all of this blood from?"

"Alida?" Chris said as my eyes finally opened.

"We have a serious problem." I said. Everyone gasped as my eyes opened.

"What?" I asked.

"You're eyes. They're maroon." Alice said.

"Lets get the fuck out of here. Deal with shit later." Claire said with worry in her eyes.

"Lets." I said attempting to get up. The familiar feeling came from my stomach and up my throat.

Bleh! I threw up all the blood that I had swallowed.

"I'm fine." I said as I picked up my gun next to where I was out. I walked out the door with everyone following behind me.

"Open these doors." Bennett started yelling at us. Chris shot the speaker and continued to walk back to where the people were. K-mart had joined us sometime while I was out and walked along with us. I wiped the blood off my face as we helped people from their pods.

"Are you OK?" Chris said as the majority of the people had gone up to the deck.

"I don't know. He bit me Chris. I don't know if I am going to turn into something like him or not. The things he said have me worried more."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Apparently, I'm pregnant. And he thinks the blood that he gave me will infect the baby and make it some sort of monster." I said. I looked up at Chris his face had gone ghostly white.

"Let's just get off of this boat. And we can deal with that bridge when we have to cross it." I said as I began to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Alida, I'm so sorry. If I would've known-"

"I didn't even know." I said.

"I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I know." I said. "I love you too."

"Chris! Alice! Alida!" Claire yelled as the power of a helicopter engine could be heard.

"Shit." I said as we all ran to the helicopter area.

"Come on!" Alice screamed as she went to the deck. We all followed wondering what she was doing. We watched the helicopter fly away and then explode.

"I didn't want you to miss that." Alice said as the explosion still went on. Something caught my eye but I let it go as a trick of the light.

"Thank god." I said as Chris put his arm around my shoulders. It was like watching the fireworks on the fourth of July. We walked back into the captains cabin to talk about what we were going to do with the 2 thousand some odd survivors we had found.

"It's a miracle. I never dreamed there would be this many of us left alive." Claire said.

"So what's next?" Chris said looking at me.

"Well, we need to figure out what to do with these people, and the ones still alive else where. Then we need to figure out what to do with me." I said.

"What do you mean figure out what to do with you?" Claire asked.

"Well, he did bite me. And according to him I'm pregnant. So not only do we need to worry about me becoming more of a freak but what the hell I'm going to give birth to in the next 9 months." I said. Alice gave me a sorrowful look.

"One bridge at a time." She said as she walked to the broadcasting radio. "I say, We live up to the promise. This is Arcadia, broadcasting in the emergency frequency. Location 118.30 degrees west, 34.05 degrees north. There is no infection. Repeat, there is no infection. We offer safety and security, food and shelter. If you are out there, we will help you. There is hope."

"Plus look at it on the bright side. If you were going to turn into anything the serum that Wesker was taking would have turned you by now. All it did was change your eyes. You're fine." Claire said throwing her arms around Chris and I.

"Good point." I said with a smile. "Everything's gonna be all-" Helicopter's interrupted my thoughts.

"What the fuck now?" Chris said as we walked back out on deck. K-mart ran over to us.

"What is that?" Claire said.

"Trouble." Alice responded as dozens of Umbrella's helicopter's were coming towards us.

"Great." I said.

**Yes, I am ending it right here. I'm sorry that I am and I know I am a bitch but look for The Sixth Of June in the next couple of months. That will be the next one in the series that I have been working on. I will try and get it up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this part in the series and as always please leave me your reviews. :D Love you guys and thanks for everything. **


End file.
